bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
C.T.R.L
The C.T.R.L (Controller of Thine Resonance Lands) is a Blimp that appears in Special Missions (I probably won't make one for it, so if anyone else wants to then be my guest.). It is a semi-transparent Blimp slightly smaller than a B.F.B and has a giant, semi-transparent red line going from the tail fins of the blimps (which are also semi-transparent and red) and becoming larger towards it's sharp front tip. It's fight mainly consists of using the cursor to beat it. Stats Takes 120 000 hits to be popped and has an infinite amount of AD, but you can easily reduce it to 1 AD. Flies towards the centre of the screen at the speed of a Pink Bloon and stops there. Does not have any children. It has the same immunities as a Capital Blimp and is immune to all attacks that can't pop lead, aswell as taking 75% less damage from abilities and a small 25% less damage from all Machine or Semi-Machine Towers. Attacks Task Managers: Summons 3 copies of itself which are half the size of a M.O.A.B which will rotate around C.T.R.L at the speed of a Green Bloon. They have infinite health and can block projectiles aswell as use the attack Minor Reboot '''every 12s. The only way to defeat it is to tap/click on them three times, which will transform it into a group of three Aggressive Lead Bloons, Aggressive Zebra Bloons or Aggressive Purple Bloon (33% chance for each) which will attack the closest Monkey. Tapping on it will reduce C.T.R.L's AD to 1 for a second. C.T.R.L will always use this attack every 10s. '''Minor Reboot: '''Sends three glitchy projectiles which move at the speed of a Yellow Bloon towards three towers, dealing 12 damage if they reach them, This damage is doubled if the tower is a Machine. If the projectiles are clicked they will become less glitched and will deal 3 less damage, and if clicked 4 times the projectile will be entirely destroyed. C.T.R.L will always use this attack every 5s. '''System Restart: '''Connects 10 Red Beams randomly split among all towers. These beams will deal 2 damage every second and will prevent the tower from using abilities or attacking. These Beams can only be destroyed if you swipe/move the cursor through the beam three times, disconnecting the beams. Once the beams are all disconnected C.T.R.L's AD will be reduced to 1 for two and a half seconds. C.T.R.L will use this ability at 80% and 40% Health. '''Want You Gone (Passive): '''Will always charge up a glitch attack which will deal 200 damage to a random tower within 2s. The attack timer can be reset by clicking C.T.R.Ls Red Line and will cause him to select another random tower, aswell as decreasing the charge up time on all other uses of '''Want You Gone '''by 0.05s. This attack decrease time will return to 2s if a tower is killed by '''Want You Gone. '''Trojan Invasion (Passive): '''Every 3s C.T.R.L will summon 12 000 RBE worth of Missile Ceramic Bloons, Cruiser M.O.A.B Bloons, Shielded Voltaic Lead Bloons and at least one D.D.T. These Bloons will not drop any money and are there to wreck you up. Other Info I haven't decided on what his theme should be, so anyone who wants to create a Special Mission can use their own theme for it. Category:Attacking Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Capital Blimps Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses